Look what I found!
by Pjaay
Summary: Hunter and Smoker have snuck into a safe room, much to their delight. And they find some interesting objects. After looking at them, they decide to test 'em on some certain survivors. But will it work? COMPLETE.


"_**Grabbing Molotov's!" Rochelle yelled, **_

"_**Pass one here!" Nick called loudly, half out the safe room door.**_

_**Rochelle grabbed two of the bottles and lightly tossed one to the man in the off-white tux.**_

"_**Everyone ready?" Rochelle then confirmed, turning her body to face her fellow survivors.**_

"_**Yea," Ellis.**_

"_**Hell Yeah!" Coach.**_

"_**Uh-huh," Nick.**_

_**The foursome left the room in a hurry, an odd burst of their assault rifles, pistols and auto Shotguns followed them shortly.**_

"_**They gone?" A hushed voice piped up from a nearby cupboard, followed by a cough,**_

"_**I think so," growled another voice,**_

"_**Lets go," The first voice ordered,**_

_**From outside the safe-room two bodies emerged slowly out of a cupboard.**_

_**The tall, smoky figure slyly snuck into the safe room, followed by a hooded being, crouched in a low position.**_

"_**Sweet!" Smoker said confidently, closing the door behind hunter,**_

_**Hunter grinned, showing his pointed teeth defiantly, "Yea, now we finally have another new place to crash until some new survivors show up."**_

_**The smoker smiled his smoky smile, with effort - from his tongue - , and sat himself down onto a battered brown canvas sofa.**_

_**Hunter smirked under his hood and leant against a pasting table. **_

_**Not long after, a comfortable silence had befallen the couple. And with the hunter still leaning against the flimsy wooden table, they began a game.**_

"_**Okay, Okay *cough*," Smoker began, "Eye-Spy with my little," he momentarily paused, looking around the room, "Something beginning wiiiiiiith………………………………...................s!"**_

"_**S?"**_

"_**Yup."**_

"_**Ok… uhm…"**_

_**Hunter raised a sharp-nailed hand and placed it inside the pouch in his pocket.**_

"_**Safe House?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Safe room**_**,"**

"**Nada."**

"**ss--ssssss….soap?"**

"**Ahhaahhaaaa.. No."**

"**S…"**

"**heh," Smoker chuckled,**

"**A clue?"**

"**Umm… I'm really close to one,"**

"**Oh I Know! … Spitter!"**

"**What? Err.. No! Try again!"**

"**Corr…. Sofa?"**

"**Yup."**

"**What?"**

"**The answer is sofa." Smoker patter the material beside him a laughed again,**

**Hunter pouted, his mouth being shaded by his hood,**

"**Well, That was lame."**

**Smoker shrugged and looked away from the glare of hunters raw red eyes.**

"**Eye Spy with my little eye," Hunter began, "Umm," He looked down to his side, taking note of the objects beside him, "L"**

"**Loud Stick!"**

"**What the fuck.. How the hell did you get it so quick!?"**

"**You looked at it before you said the letter," Smoker coughed and stood up, his head coming close to hitting the bare light that swung above their heads. He strode over to the table next to Hunter and picked up an Assault rifle. He eyed it curiously and looked down the barrel.**

"**Careful you don't kill yourself," Hunter mocked.**

"**Yeah, Yeah ok," Smoker said cautiously holding the rifle with both hands.**

"**You know these… Sticks," Smoker's raspy voice found it hard to pronounce his G's, "Are these same as what the Survivors use to kill us all?**

"**Yea," Hunter said slowly, "What of it?"**

"**Well…" Smoker paused, "Can we use them against them?"**

**Hunter's face slowly lit up as he thought of many devilish, gruesome thoughts about the survivors and the loud stick. He took another of the Assault rifles from the table and held it in a variety of positions.**

"**Right…" He murmured, aiming at a cup that sat not too far away an a table inside the room.**

**He squeezed the trigger slightly, feeling his distant heartbeat travel to his ears in a flutter of excitement. He pulled the trigger the full distance back and --**

**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG--**

**He released his grip, a little shakily, before lowering the weapon.**

**The wall and surround areas of the cup was completely mullered, but the cup itself was fine.**

…**.**

…

…**.**

…

…**.**

…

…**.**

…

…**.**

…

…**.**

"**That was some freakin' amazing shit," Hunter muttered,**

"**Yeah"**

**The hunter turned back to the table and grabbed some molotovs and a flask of boomer bile.**

"**I'm guessing this Flaming Short Stick and this Sloshy Green will help also," He stuffed two of each into his hood and handed one of each to Smoker; who placed one in each of his pockets.**

"**Shall we tell the others?" Smoker objected,**

**The hunter thought deeply,**

"**Nahh!"**

**The two nodded at each other and opened the door to the safe room.**

"**I THINK IT'S DEAD!!!" Coach yelled, firing the last shots needed into the thick skin of a Tank.**

"**Yeah, It better be, 'caus I was runnin' outta bullets," Ellis commented, whilst standing up from his hiding place behind a cops car and stretching fully, Reaching upwards with both arms.**

**The four came in close, back to back, looking in all directions whilst tip-toeing slowly down the alley. Shooting now and then, clearing a path through the oncoming zombies. **

**The group stopped for a short break in a small warehouse, free of zombies. Ellis sat down and rested against the cold metal surface or the wall. Whilst nick and the others stayed standing, waiting for a conversation to occur.**

**The four waited until their breath had returned to them and all stood up. **

"**BlOORGLEOORG-OOORGGLE"**

"**Boomer!" Nick hissed, sending the other three onto high alert, they all stood upright. Ears seemingly poised as they slowly turned to face their surroundings.**

**A fat Boomer lunged out from a corner and automatically puked across the survivors, who called out in disgust, and wildly began to shoot around them.**

"_**Our plan is working so far…" **_**Hunter growled form the shafters,**

"_**Yeah.. So far," **_**Smoker called back from a high up room, directly above that of the struggling survivors. Who were now surrounded with a horde of ravenous zombies.**

**The horde slowly disappeared and the beaten survivors fell to their knees from tiredness.**

"**I…Heard a… Hunter," Coach mumbled loudly,**

"**And a… Smoker!" Ellis added,**

"_**Shit their on to us," **_**Hunter called to his buddy, **_**"Take action!"**_

"_**Ok!" **_**Came a short reply,**

"**There! Again! I heard that varmint again!" Ellis whispered, Arming himself.**

**Suddenly, a few slimy wet tongues came shooting down from high up windows and grabbed the guns of the four confused humans.**

"**What the… Fuck?!" Nick commented, pulling out a pistol in rage and shooting aimlessly at the retrieving tongue, missing every time, "That bitch stole out fucking guns!"**

**The survivors all pouted, nick angrily crossed his arms,**

"**What the **_**fucking hell**_**, are we meant to do now?!" Nick cursed, dropping his empty pistols onto the floor.**

**A rasping cackle came from high above the four, followed by the attacking scream of the hunter.**

**CLICK-CHACK!**

"**Did… Did that smoker just reload that rifle?" Rochelle whispered,**

**CLICK-CLICK-CH-CHACK!**

"**A-And that hunter," Ellis added curiously. **

**A short silence befell the foursome…**

"**AIIIIAAAAAAAGHHHH" Smoker screamed,**

"**CCC--RRRAAAAAAAWWWR!" Hunter yelled,**

**The two zombies jumped down from the rafters and landed in front of the humans, smug grins on their blood splattered faces. **

"**F----F---" Nick stuttered,**

"**Fuck.." Rochelle finished,**

**The survivors all lifted their arms to shield their faces, and backed up to the metal wall behind them.**

"**Gggg--" Hunter moaned,**

**Coach slowly looked up the zombie, whom was armed with a gun, the other survivors followed suit.**

"**Goo--ggo,"**

"**Is he trying to speak??" Ellis whispered to nick, who nodded slowly,**

**Hunter cleared his throat awkwardly,**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"**Good Luck, getting out of this. Fuckers," Hunter screamed, aiming up at the face of the humans and squeezing the trigger hard.**

**BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM**

*****The survivors Have Died*****


End file.
